1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-band antenna, and more specifically, to a multi-band antenna having a high-frequency arm formed by a first bending portion having a recess and a second bending portion extending from the first bending portion to the recess and a portable electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, since a wireless communication device could transmit signals without a transmitting entity (e.g. an optical fiber or a cable), it could be a preferable signal transmitting tool. With development of wireless communication technology, a portable electronic device usually has a wireless communication function in recent years, such as a mobile phone.
In the aforesaid portable electronic device, an antenna for transceiving wireless electric waves is one of the most important components. Due to the miniaturization trend of the portable electronic device in recent years, the antenna is required to be compact and must be designed to occupy less space so as to be advantageous to the thinning design of the portable electronic device. In addition, as the bit rate of wireless signals increases, antenna bandwidth requirements increase as well. Thus, how to increase the bandwidth of the antenna in the limited space of the portable electronic device could be a concern in the structural design of the antenna.